First Born
The First Born is the name given to an ancient race of beings who were the very first to achieve sentience in the galaxy, the very first of which was an individual named Lorien.Into the FireThe Deconstruction of Falling Stars - "First Born" name used History First evolving to sapience around 7 billion years before the Third Age, Lorien and those that came after him were born naturally immortal, never aging though still susceptible to death by injury or illness.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 At first they were kept in balance by the race's relatively low birthrates with less than a handful each year. Over time this changed as the younger generations began to grow old, infirm and died, until eventually only those that came first remained. Lorien and his kind eventually left their homeworld, spending untold eons exploring the galaxy. In their travels they visited countless worlds and found many infant races, including those that would eventually become known as the First Ones, including the Vorlons, the Shadows. Over time, Lorien and the other First Born acted as their teachers and guardians, helping them grow and develop before eventually stepping aside and allowing them to make their own paths. Though most of them eventually died out, the ones that went on flourished, becoming vast and powerful beings in their own right. They created great empires, exploring beyond the Rim and like Lorien's people before them, they found even younger races and became their teachers and guardians. Gradually, over the course of a million years, those of Lorien's people who did not perish through injury or illness and most of the remaining First Ones left the galaxy, never to return. Of those few who were left behind, Lorien was the only First Born to remain while among the handful of First Ones that did not leave, the Vorlons and Shadows took up the responsibility of the sole guardians and protectors of the younger races. Others, such as the Walkers of Sigma 957 took little interest in the affairs of the younger races, if they noticed them at all, yet they stayed, hidden or asleep waiting for the day that they would be needed. Lorien eventually withdrew and dwelt deep beneath the planet that would become known as Z'ha'dum.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? He would remain there for a million years, but never forgotten by those he had taught. The Shadows, in their endless series of conflicts would always eventually return to the planet after being driven off, in respect for Lorien. In 2261, John Sheridan encountered Lorien on Z'ha'dum, after following Kosh's instructions to jump into a deep pit before the Shadow capital was destroyed. Sheridan had actually died from the fall, but Lorien was able to resuscitate him for a time. Lorien then gave him some of his own life force to sustain Sheridan, but only for 20 years.Falling Toward Apotheosis Lorien left Z'ha'dum with Sheridan and traveled to Babylon 5 to help advise on matters relating the First Ones. At Coriana VI he helped bring an end to the Shadow and Vorlon conflict and led the remaining First Ones out beyond the Rim. In 2281 he returned to the galaxy to take John Sheridan, in his last minutes of life, beyond the Rim.Sleeping in Light Apocrypha The Mongoose Publishing RPG sourcebook called Darkness and Light refers to the First Born as "the Speakers". References Category:Races Category:First Ones